The Pantheon
Labels C - Child of Celest Z - Child of Zayir S - Shard God A - Ascendent God Greater Deities Greater Good Deities * Bahamut - God of Justice, Wind, and Law - Along with Tiamat, the creator of Dragons and Dragonborn - Lawful Good - C * Moradin - God of Protection, Creation, and Stone - Creator of Dwarves - Lawful Good - C * Pelor - God of the Friendship, Agriculture, and Mercy - Neutral Good - C * Kidarys - Goddess of Nature, Animals, and The Hunt - Creator of Okam - Neutral Good - Z * Dyadis - God of the Sun, Rebellion, and Righteous Fury Chaotic Good - A * Selune - Goddess of Shadow, the Moon, and Love- Chaotic Good - A * Avandra - Goddess of Change, Luck, and Freedom - Chaotic Good - C * Corellon - God of Magic, Music, and the Arts - Creator of Elves - Chaotic Good - C Greater Neutral Deities * Annam - God of Earth, Strength, and Prophecy - Creator of Giants - Lawful Neutral - Z * Uwone - God of Knowledge, Skill, and Teaching - Lawful Neutral - S * The Raven Queen - Goddess of Death, Fate, and Winter - Lawful Neutral - A * Erathis - God of Civilization, Building, and Calm - Neutral - S * Mannanan - God of Storms, Battle, and the Sea - Creator of Triton - Chaotic Neutral - Z Greater Evil Deities * Asmodeus - God of Torment, Tyrrany, and Law - Creator of Tieflings - Lawful Evil - A * Morrigan - God of War, Blood, and Pain - Creator of Vola (Minotaur) - Lawful Evil - Z * Gruumsh - God of Rage, Strength, and Battle - Creator of Orcs - Neutral Evil - C * Tharizdun - God of Madness, Chaos, and the Untamed - Chaotic Evil - Z * Tiamat - Goddess of Wealth, Greed, and Envy - Along with Bahamut, Creator of Dragons and Dragonborn - Chaotic Evil - C * Vecna - God of Undeath, Necromancy, and Secrets - Neutral Evil - A Intermediate Deities, Lesser Deities, and Demi-Gods There are hundreds of lower deities that reign over minor domains in the pantheon. The following are only a few: Hermes - God of Thieves, Shadow, and the Downtrodden - Chaotic Good Dolos - God of Trickery, Chance, and falsehood - Chaotic Neutral Yondalla - God of Halflings - Lawful Good Garl Glittergold - God of Gnomes - Neutral Good Baln - God of Fear and Goblins - Neutral Evil Gond - God of the Forge - Neutral Good Dead Deities * Celest - The Allmother - Creator of Domhan - Good * Zayir - The Dark One - Brother of Celest, Opposer - Evil * Lolth - Goddess of Shadow, Lies, and Spiders - Corrupter of Drow- Chaotic Evil - Z * Arawn - Former god of Death and Fate - Lawful Neutral - C * Nuada - Former god of Shadow, the Moon, and Winter - Creator of Tabaxi - Chaotic Neutral - Z *Amaunator - Former God of the Sun and Summer - Creator of the Loxodon - Lawful Good - C